1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical training apparatus and more particularly, to a balance training platform, which is reversibly slide-swingable subject to user's control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structural designs of conventional balance-training equipments commonly emphasize the functioning of balance training without combining the functioning of continuous muscle training, i.e., conventional balance-training equipments cannot be controlled to provide a continuously reciprocating motion subject to the user's posture and energy. In consequence, conventional balance-training equipments may be unable to achieve the expected training effects.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement on conventional balance-training equipments. In view of the aforesaid situation, the invention has been created.